


Cradling Broken Glass

by Icantswim



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accountant Harry Styles, BDSM, Bodyguard Liam Payne, Bondage, Choking, Doctor Zayn Malik, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Hacker Michael Clifford, Humiliation kink, Kinks, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Ashton Irwin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Protective Ashton Irwin, Server Luke Hemmings, Sniper Louis Tomlinson, Spanking, Spy Niall Horan, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Luke Hemmings, Temperature Play, Torturer Calum Hood, Violence, breath play, clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: In city full of crime, Luke Hemmings is a college drop out, trying to stay afloat after the devastating loss of his mother.  When a man bursts into his job, demanding money, Luke panics and is left unconscious. His brothers are always nagging him about finding his own place and later he finds a note: Apartment 28, Smith Apartments. Signed, The Doberman.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Original Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/ Original Male Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cradling Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! icantswim here! I just wanted to say that this is co-written by my friend Warren, but they don’t have an AO3 account so I can’t add them as coauthors, but I figured I would give them credit here! I hope you enjoy this Lashton Mafia Au! Also a huge shout out to our beta, Lexie!

_“If you're havin' trouble with the high school head He's givin' you the blues You want to graduate but not in 'is bed Here's what you gotta do_ _Pick up the phone I'm always home. Call me any time Just ring 36 24 36 hey I lead a life of crime” -AC/ DC_

⚠︎︎⚠︎︎⚠︎︎

Ashton stands at the edge of the building with the phone dialing.

“Lucky’s not gonna answer the phone when he’s with the victim.” Louis peered through the lens connected to the sniper rifle.

“Take the shot,” Ashton decided.

“Lucky’s in there too! I could hit him!”

“Don’t.”

—

The next morning, the governor was found dead in his bed, where he had been making love with a mystery man before being shot with a sniper rifle. Luke quickly read the article on his phone, so as not to be caught slacking on the job. The article says that the police suspect foul play and will update the public once more is found out. 

Luke can’t say that he’s necessarily surprised. The governor was a sleazebag that had a lot of enemies. It was a well-known fact that he’s been on many people's hitlist for several years now and finally, someone was able to get him. Luke doesn’t know a lot about the logistics of the homicide, but he figures the perpetrator was highly skilled, based on the amount of security the governor had. It must’ve taken a lot of, for the lack of a better word, talent to execute such an act to someone with such security. 

He pockets his phone when he hears the slide of the electric doors opening. The sound of heavy boots clunk towards his register and Luke has just enough time to see a burly man angrily stalking towards him.

“‘Ello.” The man smiles, revealing a broken tooth. “I want the ten thousand.”

Luke steps back. Maybe this was a drunk or something.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he says to the man.

The man sighs and looks out the window, where two men were chatting while walking their dogs, one a chocolate Lab, and one a tiny Yorkie. The man holding onto the Lab flicked his jacket back a bit, revealing a glock. Luke swallows hard.

“I really don’t know what you’re asking.” Luke looks out the window again. Another man comes up to the store in a large black van with tinted windows.

Like refocuses when the burly man grabs the apron Luke wears for his work uniform.

“I want the money.”

“I-I can give the money in the cash register,” Luke stammers. He clicks open the cash drawer and begins pulling out as much as he can.

“200 is not ten thousand,” the man laughs and the next thing Luke knows is his face being bounced off the counter and slipping out of consciousness.

When Luke wakes up, he’s laying in a small pool of his own dried up blood. He grimaces as the bright utility lights hanging above him. He hears shouting above him, but everything is muffled, like he’s underwater. Looking around, he notices he’s somewhere familiar. It looks like he’s behind one of the registers at O’Riley’s Grocery Store, but why would he be back there, unconscious? 

The shouting gets louder as his surroundings become less clouded. 

“He’s not a part of this! Please, leave him alone,” Luke can hear the panicked voice of his employer trembling above him. 

Someone else seems to chuckle and another seems to scoff. He tries sitting up, but all the blood flows to his head, making everything go blurry. As the spots dip in and out of his line of vision, someone Luke doesn’t know speaks.

“He works for you, doesn’t he?” The man above asks.

There is a brief pause and Luke wonders why. Perhaps Mr. O'Reilly was balking, fishing for a lie, or maybe, he was just frightfully nodding his head, confirming the question. 

“Well then, he’s just as much of a part of this as you are,” Another man calmly says. 

O’Riley falters, Luke can make out the sound of him stammering above. Something else is said, but the ringing in Luke’s ears drowns out the first half of it.

“We’ll be back next week,” The first man informs.

“If you don’t have the 10 grand, we’ll need some, shall we say,” the second man pauses, “compensation” 

Luke forms some words but they stumble out. “Mr. O'Reilly, he was asking me for ten thousand.”

O’Reilly bends down next to Luke.

“Luke, he doesn’t mean anything. He’s just an angry customer who is trying to pay with an invalid coupon,” he lies. “You just fell asleep on the job, and I’m taking care of it. I know you were probably up late last night looking for a new apartment.”

Luke looks up above him. Situated around the register are the burly man, the man from the van, the two dog walkers (one of which has his arm protectively around the other), and a new man. Luke blinks a couple times. They’re all staring down at him for daring to interrupt. One of them looks down at him with something different and licks his lips.

“Luke, go to the back and rest,” O’Reilly says. Luke nods, stands up and sways slightly as he makes his way to the employee’s break room, before he hears yelling again.

“I will take this shop, everything in it, including the employees inside. And I will blow it to Hell and back,” the first man says. Luke listens as the sliding door opens and the store is quiet again.

O’Reilly came into the back room.

“Hey, Luke, why don’t you take the rest of the day off?" he says calmly.

“Who were those men?” Luke asks.

O’Reilly bites his lip. “I think the best thing right now is for you to go. And I mean permanently, Luke. It’s the only thing I can do. Call your brother to come pick you up.”

Luke held back tears. He couldn’t be just fired like that! But, Luke left the store and walked to his car before resting his head on the steering wheel.

Luke didn’t call his brothers, but instead drove back to the house.

“Ben! Jack! I’m home!” Luke yells with no response. It made sense, it was pretty late, so they might be out or asleep. 

Luke looks up into the bathroom mirror. There’s a large gash above his eye, and his nose looks mangled. Luke pops open the cabinet behind the mirror and fixes his wounds with large bandaids before going into the kitchen. There he sees the notice again. He has two days to move out. Luke sighs and sits among the boxes. His brothers already had apartments, so why couldn’t he get one? Luke sniffles before heading up to his room and falling asleep in his bed.

\--

“Get up, get up, get up!” Ben calls, clapping his hands above Luke’s face. Luke wasn’t in college anymore. He didn’t have to get up early.

“Ben, quit it. I’m up,” Luke grumbles.

“Took you long enough. It’s 7:30!” Ben exclaims, causing Luke to groan.

Luke grabs his phone and blanket off the couch Ben begins to occupy Luke’s “bedroom” for his breakfast. Luke checks his phone. This girl from his old college classes was messaging him over all his social media again. She should really take a hint. Luke isn’t into her. He is pretty sure he isn’t into anyone.

As Luke is brushing his teeth, he inspects the mark on his face. The scar was healing nicely from an encounter with a gang of sorts a week prior. Luke had gotten his head slammed into the counter and it had split. Luke fiddles around the bathroom before coming to a decision. He should go beg for his job back at O’Reilly’s grocery store.

“Hey Ben, I’ll be back soon.” Luke grabs his car keys.

“I’ll probably be gone by the time you come back,” Ben says. He’s a nurse at the local clinic. “You getting your own apartment?”

“No,” Luke says. He winces at the word. Ben was going to be pissed. Luke had been sleeping on his couch and Ben already hates that he dropped out of college. That and Luke doesn’t like to say no.

—

Luke grips the steering wheel as he swings into his usual spot in O’Reilly’s Grocery Store’s parking lot. He’s nervous. Sure, his old boss probably paid off the men. He would probably give Luke his old job. Luke was the best employee that O’Reilly ever had if Luke said so himself. Luke just needed to get out of his car. Luke turns off the car, not noticing how there’s only two other cars in the whole lot.

Luke takes a few deep breaths before popping open the door and stepping out. He just needs to get in and ask to have his job back. O’Reilly will give his job ba- Luke’s train of thought is cut off as someone tackles him back into the car. He cries out when his back makes brutal contact with the gear shift. The person who tackled him back into his car closes the car door, making Luke’s tree legs squish painfully between the seat and door. The man is kneeling on Luke’s stomach area, making it hard for him to breathe. The man covers Luke’s mouth as he’s about to scream. Luke looks up at the man, feeling panic filling him up.

The man has a mess of dark, soft curls that match his eyes that seem to change colours as a cloud moves in front of the sun. The man is definitely bigger than Luke, and Luke feels like he might black out. Something bright shines out the window and the man is quick to move his hands from Luke’s mouth and cover his ears, muffling everything Luke hears. After a few minutes the man lets go of Luke’s face.

“Don’t scream,” he says, gently cupping Luke’s face with his large strong hand. Luke nods in obedience. “You gotta keep quiet. No one was supposed to show up today.”

Luke stares a bit more at the man and came to a sudden realization.

“You threatened Mr. O’Reilly. Your gang or something was going to blow up the store!”

The man covered Luke’s mouth again.

“You need a place to stay right? You keep quiet about all this and I’ll give you a place to yourself.” The man starts to remove himself from Luke. He opens the car door to leave.

“Get out of here. Go home. I’ll send a letter with an address this week. Come there on Saturday.” The man gets out of the car and pulls Luke up. He brushes away Luke’s hair from his face and sees the scar, making the man fill with rage. He made sure Luke was safe before slamming the car door shut. Luke began to speed off, the ruins of O’Reilly’s Grocery Store burning in his rear view mirror.

—

A couple days later, the letter shows up as promised. Luke opens it, only to find the address (Apartment 28, Smith Apartments) and a messy signature. Doberman.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts, questions, or concerns? Let me know!


End file.
